webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tote Life
Tote Life is the 19th episode of the first season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 19th episode overall. Synopsis When a hipster grocery store clerk shames the Bears for asking for plastic grocery bags, the Bears realize that eco-friendly tote bags are their way of gaining acceptance amongst the progressive people of the Bay Area. But in their effort to gain popularity, the Bears let the culture of tote bags take over their lives. Plot At the grocery store, the Bears have just picked out some groceries. When they head to purchase their items, the cashier begins to get upset that they have no re-usable bags. Unaware of what they were and asking for a plastic and paper bag, the cashier begins to criticize them and ends up pressuring them to buy some bags. After buying them, the mood of the cashier and the people around the Bears changes immediately, all of them welcoming them into the "tote life". They each start out with one bag for each bear and only use them as necessary. Bearing these bags, they notice the citizens around them are giving them special privileges, from excusing them from getting ice cream in ones' hair to giving them items for free. As they're walking along, they end up accidentally ripping Ice Bear's bag, and quickly rush to a tote bag shop. Indecisive of which bag they wanted, they just grab all of them. This rapidly turns into an obsession as they begin buying every bag they see. It eventually gets to the point where they were overflowing with bags, as they walk around everywhere with bags piled on top of themselves and their cave being nearly packed full with tote bags. It gets so bad that tote bags are littered everywhere in their area, causing the EPA to send someone to their house to take care of the environmental issue. After heading inside to consult the Bears, she experiences their odd, obsessive behavior. The EPA woman manages to convince Ice Bear and Grizzly to let go of all of their bags, however Panda refuses, having been able to score a few "dates" because of them. After he runs inside in a fit of anger, the Bears must go after him before the structure collapsed. After an explosion of bags bursts out of the door and the Bears manage to get all three of themselves safe outside, they wonder what they would do with all of their bags. They look to their very first tote bag, which has a picture of a beaver on it. Inspired, they give all their tote bags to the beavers to build a dam with. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * The Nut Shack Salesman (cameo) * EPA Woman (debut) * Store Clerk (debut) Locations * Food Market * The Bear Cave * Cinepia * The Street Objects * Fridge * Tote Bags (debut) Trivia * This episode was leaked on YouTube three days before it aired in America. Strangely, the video was only blocked in the USA. * This episode is quite similar to a recent law that was enacted back in the United Kingdom a month before this episode's premiere. All major shops in the United Kingdom started charging plastic or reusable bags for an minimum price of 5p to comply with ecological regulations. * When Ice Bear was saving Grizzly and Panda from the tote-alanche, he stated he needed oxygen, implying he may have claustrophobia. ** However, this is unlikely as his room is a small fridge, and/or he may have literally needed oxygen without the fear. Cultural References * The criticisms the Bears receive from the store clerk and various other San Franciscans seems to reference the behavior of certain Californians who react negatively towards those who do and buy things that may be considered non-environmentally friendly. Errors * When Panda is trapped in the totes, he is heard calling for Grizzly to help. However, when Grizzly helps him up, Panda tells him he's stuck and to leave him, though Panda may have noticed he was stuck when the totes were lifted. *Ice Bear's tote shouldn't have ripped as for there is no way it could have been around the Parking Meter. * When Grizzly is showing the EPA agent around, there's a scene where he laughs, though his mouth is not shown moving. International Premieres * April 11, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 25, 2016 (UK and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Tote Life (Sneak Peek) id:Tote Life Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:T